My Little Pony Fanfic - El Descenso De La Oscuridad
by RainZX
Summary: [AUN EN PROGRESO] Esta es una historia de la cual me inspire de diversos videojuegos, tales como "Silent Hill", "The Evil Within", "Cry of Fear", entre otros. Para que se den cuenta mas o menos, en lo que consiste. No piensen en una ubicacion cronologica de la serie original. Esto va mas alla. Fanfic protagonizado por el elemento de la felicidad, Pinkamena Diane Pie.


La conciencia, no era nada más que la oscuridad. los oídos, no detectaban el ruido más mínimo. Lo único capaz de percibir, era su propia voz que de a poco, se hacía notar. Ni hasta ella podía entender las palabras. Sabía que existía, se conocía, aunque desconocía en donde se encontraba. No podía abrir los ojos. aun no se hallaba despierta. Solo era ella en un espacio vacío, sin vida ni resentimiento. El oxigeno es nulo, y una gigantesca presión se apoderaba de su cuerpo y pensamientos. Caminando en la nada, sin objetivo aparente. Solo colocaba un casco delante del otro, siguiendo un sendero invisible, disimulando tener algo de frente. Condenada a recorrer por la eternidad, un camino desolado, uno que nadie más lograba ver. Inconsciente de sí misma, contemplando un paisaje repleto de árboles, arbustos, y pequeños pájaros posarse sobre las ramas. el frio viento rozaba sus cabellos color rosa, en medio de una tarde resplandeciente.

El silencio, vuelve a reinar.

Los parpados me temblaban, y mis patas se retorcían. El olor del ambiente, era una tortura para mi nariz, asfixiante y podrido. Oyendo por cada leve movimiento que hiciera, el inconfundible sonido de cadenas chocar unas contra otras. Volví a sentir. Volví a oír y percibir. Una vez más, tome posesión de mi ser. No podía separar mis patas traseras, Si lo intentaba, pagaba con sufrimiento, un ardor indescriptible.

Abrir los ojos, me provocaba miedo. Pero no era la sensación de encarar los horrores que suponía mi pensamiento, Sino, el de no encontrar nada. Bañarme en oscuridad, me aterrorizaba. Respiraba con fuerza, sudaba, tragando saliva. La cabeza me dolía un montón, como si todo el peso de mi cuerpo estuviera ahí. Tampoco podía hablar. Algo que tenia amarrada desde la nuca, me impedía hasta mover los dientes. Parecía, ser un pedazo de tela, una especie de pañoleta.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, recobraba la capacidad de moverme y los sentidos. Mis pesuñas delanteras, colgaban libremente. Deslizándose por ellas, las gotas de sudor que recorrían mi cuerpo. Percatándome de inmediato, que Colgaba a una altura que desconocía del suelo. Explicando el dolor de cabeza, y las cadenas firmemente apretadas contra mis patas traseras. Pero aun quedaba, lo que mis ojos presenciarían. Tenía que hacerlo. La escapatoria era inexistente. Mantenerme toda la vida con los parpados muertos, resultaría incoherente y a su vez, ridículo.

Trague saliva, y los abrí delicadamente. Con vista borrosa, incapaz de identificar con exactitud qué es lo que me rodea, froto ambas pesuñas delanteras sobre mis parpados. Parpadeando a su vez repetidas veces, logrando que se distinguieran mejor las cosas.

La situación en su momento, se torno tan claro como las gotas de agua. Haciéndose realidad, los crudos pensamientos que abundaban en mi conciencia. Tras haberme enterado en donde me hallaba, Una vez percatada de lo que me rodeaba. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos lo único que querían era separarse de mí, al igual que el pelaje en punta. No podía creerlo, es imposible. Qué clase de lugar es este. En donde diablos me encontraba, como había llegado a este sitio tan horrido, escalofriante, y por sobre todo, real. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No hay otra explicación.

El ambiente, era iluminado solo por una pequeña y delgada rejilla que daba hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Asomándose por casi inexistentes agujeros, el resplandor de la luna. Pero lo que presencie. Hacía de una película de horror, la realidad misma. Sola no estaba. Tampoco fui la única que paso por esto. Fui, porque. Si miraba hacia el lado izquierdo o derecho, colgaban desde ganchos y cadenas. Cuerpos metidos dentro de grandes sacos, Enterándome por las patas traseras sobresalientes de sus agujeros, usados para que colgasen. y yo, los acompañaba de la misma manera. de cabeza, colgando de las patas, Encerrada entre 4 paredes de cemento en mal estado, añadiendo un suelo sucio y manchado de lo que di por confirmado, sangre. Cayendo gota por gota desde los sacos.

Asi transcurrieron varios minutos. Trate de zafarme de mil maneras distintas, y el único resultado es el de agonizar. Apretaba los dientes, quejándome, al borde de las lágrimas. No me atrevía a gritar para pedir auxilio, Tenia un horrible presentimiento, a parte del pedazo de tela que tenia amarrado entre los dientes. La sensación de que alguien entraría por la gran y oxidada puerta de acero, ubicada a solo un par de metros frente de mi, con la peor de las intensiones, hacia que considerase tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible. He incluso, ni siquiera me imaginaba un pony. Podía ser algo que nunca antes haya visto.

Estoy asustada. Como acabaría todo esto.

Levanto las orejas y los parpados, tras sentir ruidos provenientes detrás del oxido. Cada vez se hacían mas y mas fuertes, perturbando los oídos. Eran pasos, pasos firmes sobre un suelo que chapoteaba. adentrándome en la desesperación, con el simple hecho de resultar incierto lo que fuese a ocurrir.

Finalmente los cascos se detienen. Sea lo que fuese, se hallaba parado frente a lo que nos mantenía separados. Sentía un apretón en el estomago, se me hacia mas difícil respirar, soportando una presión que aplastaba mi cabeza.

La puerta es abierta, y la luz me enceguece completamente. Cierro los ojos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de acostumbrar la vista. Para que finalmente, esta se cierre de un portazo. Volviendo a la oscuridad.

Nuevamente alzo las pestañas, recuperando la vista. Pero un gran escalofrió se apodero de mis extremidades y lomo. Frente de mi, se encontraba una figura oscura. Por la falta de iluminación en el ambiente, no podía ver lo que era con exactitud. Solo lograba identificar un ser de gran tamaño, quieto, observándome desde la entrada al cuarto. Jamás había pasado por tanto miedo en mi vida, algo como esto no se comparaba con nada. Paralizada, apenas podía mover los labios por el pánico.

Era demasiado, la frustración, las nauseas, el dolor, la sensación de que jamás volveré a ver la luz del día, me desgarraba por dentro. con tan solo concentrar la vista en el, Mi mente se ponía en blanco, desvaneciéndome lentamente. El contorno de la visión se tornaba cada vez más borroso, reemplazándolo un agudo color rojo, asemejándose a una imagen móvil sin fin. A medida que abría y cerraba los ojos, notaba como aquella sombra, esa figura que daba la sensación de conocer mis pensamientos y emociones, se acercaba por cada parpadeo.

En ese mismo instante, dejo caer las pestañas. sin escuchar, sin mover un musculo. Sintiendo un ardor recorrer mis patas traseras y delanteras, que iban desde las pesuñas hasta casi tocar el cuello, como si me pasasen una navaja bien afilada. Corte tras corte de manera vertical, bañándome en lagunas de mi propia sangre.

Despierto de golpe, alzando la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama. Miro a todos lados, respirando profundo y con gran rapidez, con el sudor impregnado en la frente. Observando mi alrededor, e instantáneamente despojándome con desesperación de la frazada y sabana que me cubría. No tenia cortes, ni en mis patas traseras o delanteras, tampoco ese ardor que me provocaban las cadenas, al igual que las nauseas, o el mismo olor putrefacto. Solo era yo, y la habitación oscura por las persianas cerradas. Decidí calmarme. Tener esta pesadilla se ha vuelto demasiado común, incluso antes de llegar aquí. Me atormenta, es como si me siguiesen en cada momento. Ya han pasado mas de 2 semanas desde que entro a mi vida el temor continuo. Tengo miedo.

Opto por levantarme de la cama, apoyando las 4 pesuñas en el suelo. Doy unos cuantos parpadeos, quitándome la visión borrosa de encima. Miro las persianas de color rojo posicionadas al lado de la cama, corriéndola a un lado. Reflejándose sobre mi rostro la luz del sol, en señal de que un nuevo día comenzó. Dando un gran respiro, levemente apoyo la pesuña izquierda en la ventana. Empujándola, dejando que el viento me rozara el rostro y cada uno de mis cabellos. Viendo desde el segundo piso, el huerto de mis hermanas. Zanahorias, lechugas, tomates, entre otros alimentos. Un paisaje para los ojos de cualquiera. Es lo único que me calma. Incluso, logro olvidar ese extraño ser. Hasta que llega el momento en el que el sol se esconde.

De la nada, alguien toca la puerta del cuarto, casi dando un brinco del susto. Solo mire hacia atrás, sin decir alguna palabra.

\- hermana, el desayuno está listo, ojala que esta vez no tenga que levantarte yo. Dijo Limestone en un tono bromista, perdiéndose sus pisadas a lo largo del pasillo.

\- voy enseguida. Le respondí, despegándome de la ventana. Rozando con mi casco delantero derecho el rostro. La cara me pesaba, haciendo que cada parpadeo fuese como cargar un potrillo con las pestañas.

Elevando la vista, prosigo en avanzar sin apuro alguno. Mientras los rayos del sol se recostaban sobre mi lomo, ondeándose la melena lisa y desordenada al son de las pesuñas presionar la madera. Frente de la puerta, inexpresiva tomo del pomo. Girándolo al lado izquierdo, empujando como lo hice con la ventana. Rechinando por la falta de aceite en las bisagras, el pasillo hizo una presencia una vez más. Estrecho, con cuadros en los cuales había rocas de todo tipo, hacían del ambiente un tanto extraño. Pero a fin de cuentas, que puedo decir de mis hermanas. A pesar de todo el tiempo que a pasado, por dentro siguen siendo las mismas.

Podía oírlas platicar, abrir el refrigerador, colocar los vasos sobre la mesa, lo de siempre en cada mañana.

Cierro la puerta del cuarto, moviéndome a la derecha. Caminando despaciosamente, mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y no caer de cara contra el suelo. La palabra dormir se aparta bastante de mi vocabulario, al igual que resistir. Es imposible estar así el resto de la vida, tarde o temprano perderé totalmente la compostura.

Ya en el fondo del pasillo, miro las escaleras posicionadas al lado izquierdo. Dando un bostezo, comienzo a descender mientras apoyaba una pata en la baranda. Escalón por escalón, pisando cuidadosamente. A su vez, oyendo la manecilla del reloj moverse, colgando en la pared. Tenía la forma de un búho mirando de frente, cuyos colores eran de un café por parte de sus alas, beige en el resto de la figura, y ojos negros que brillaban tras el reflejo de la luz. Cosa que me recordaba bastante a twilght. O mejor dicho, a su mascota que quien sabe cuántos años tendrá. Quizás ya estar muerto. De todas formas, no me interesaba.

Ya en el primer piso, las cosas lucían como de costumbre. Un buen aroma, adornos que complementaban la sala principal, muebles tales como estanterías, sillones suaves de calidad, un par de sillas y una mesa que relucía. Añadiendo, la gran iluminación que hacia resaltar.

La cocina, ubicada junto al salón, los separaba un simple marco de madera. Antes había una delgada puerta que se abría para ambos lados, pero se trancaba constantemente. Se utilizo aceite, hasta un cambio de las bisagras. Pero nada resulto efectivo. Era extraño. a fin de cuentas, se opto por retirarlo definitivamente.

Al adentrarme en la cocina, vi a mis 2 hermanas. Limestone, y Marble. Ambas sentadas en sus respectivas sillas, observándome de manera instantánea al momento de hacer presencia. Las sonrisas que llevaban consigo, de un segundo a otro se dejaron caer. Cambiando a una expresión preocupada.

\- Pinkie?. Estas bien?. No te sientes algo enferma?. Pregunto Limestone, del mismo tono que refleja su expresión.

\- Solo una mala noche. Respondí, bostezando nuevamente. Para después, sentarme en la única silla disponible, fijándome en el plato que tenia de frente, las verduras, el pan, el eno , y el jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

\- em, estás segura?. Es solo que. Cada mañana amaneces peor. Hablo esta vez Marble, bajando por un segundo la vista. Como si creyese que le respondería de mala forma.

\- Y hace más de una semana. Incluso, creo que llegaste aquí con lo mismo. No has sonreído como lo hacías de costumbre, o mantenías esa melena esponjada. Suponemos que es algo más. Solo que estamos muy preocupadas. Complemento Limestone, esperando una respuesta, del mismo modo Marble.

\- no comprenden. No lo entienden. Respondí, con voz profunda. Podía sentir la intranquilidad que abundaba en ambas ponys, sucumbiendo en el temor. Mientras agarraba una manzana verde del plato en medio de la mesa, dirigiéndolo hacia mi boca. Dando una mordida, masticando ligeramente. Volviendo a enfocar la mirada en ellas.

\- queremos, que vuelvas a hacer la de antes. Por favor. Dijo Marble Pie, con miedo y temblor en la voz. Pareciera que se a estado conteniendo todo este tiempo.

Dejando de masticar, trago.

\- pónganse en mis malditas pesuñas. No hay, vuelta, atrás. Exclame, liberando la culpabilidad contenida dentro de mi ser, estrellando de golpe la manzana contra la mesa. Volando algunos pedazos de ella. Revelando de manera catastrófica la otra cara de la moneda.

-Marble, sin contenerse, se para de la silla, abandonando la cocina por la puerta trasera que conducía al patio. Dejando en su camino, las lagrimas que reflejaban el horror hacia un ser querido.

\- que rayos es lo que te sucede. Hablo con valor Limestone, encarándome.

Paso ambas pesuñas delanteras por el rostro, frotándome los ojos. al apartarlos, y ver a mi hermana, quede boquiabierta. Abrí los ojos con espanto, paralizada, volviendo al pánico de cada mañana. No podía ser. No, no podía. Esa melena multicolor, ese pelaje celeste, esos ojos color cereza, estaba ahí, sentada en el lugar donde debía hallarse Limestone. No dejaba de observarme, en silencio, con una expresión extrañada que apuñalaba mi conciencia.

\- Ra, Rainbow Dash?. Dije, con temblor en los labios, precipitándome bruscamente de la silla.

\- porque. hablo, en un tono muerto, apenas distinguible. Tornándose el ambiente mucho mas pesado.

\- tu, no deberías estar aquí. Respondí, con los ojos humedecidos. Retrocediendo, a punto de salir corriendo.

Pero de la nada, deje de tomar el control de mi cuerpo. No podía mover las pesuñas, tampoco la cabeza, ni mirar a la dirección que quisiera. Era forzada a mirarla fijamente, sin siquiera lograr dar un parpadeo. La voz se marchitaba, perdiendo la capacidad de expresarme con palabras, o incluso, la de hacer cualquier clase de sonido. Oírme a mí misma, era lo único que aún conservaba.

Pasaban los segundos, y lo único que deseaba, era solamente pensar que es una de las tantas pesadillas que me han asechado. Fue lo que pensé. Hasta que inesperadamente, la pegaso, apareció instantáneamente frente de mi, casi al punto de chocar nuestras narices.

Deje de sentir las patas, cayendo al suelo como si fuera un muñeco. A diferencia que sentí el dolor, sumergiéndome en un entorno que se hacía cada vez mas borroso. Indescriptible, y sufrible para mi cabeza. me desmayaba, recuperando la movilidad de las extremidades. Oyendo a su vez, una misteriosa estática. Incomprensible, y extraña. Complementando el hecho, de que caería en la oscuridad.

\- porque. Porque. Fue lo único que capte, antes de perderme en la llanura del discernimiento.


End file.
